Celos, problemáticos celos
by Karinits-san
Summary: Dicen que los celos son una respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera propio. Todos alguna vez hemos sentido celos ¿o no? /—¿Celosa yo?, por favor, Shikamaru... / —¿Querías que sintiera celos?, pues lo lograste, problemática. Créditos al creador de la imagen. THREE-SHOT SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Primera rencilla

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia, la cual será un two-shot o three-shot (aún no lo tengo claro), espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Gracias totales.**

 **Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki, ANABELITA N, Coeli Nara, Ari Susano N. y Karma3985. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un abrazo.**

 **También dedico este capítulo a BlueVulpix, quien ha leído algunas de mis historias, dejando también uno que otro reviews. Muchas gracias por comentar. Un abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Celos, problemáticos celos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Primera rencilla.**

 **.**

Era cerca de las once de la noche cuando cierta pareja llegó a su apartamento, entraron en silencio, como siempre lo hacían, aunque esta vez se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente. Temari se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su marido.

—Temari, no sigamos con esto —habló el moreno con su típica parsimonia, caminando detrás de ella—, ya lo conversamos a la salida del restaurant y en el automóvil.

—¿Lo conversamos?, eso me suena a manada —respondió sarcásticamente, la rubia, mientras se sacaba los zapatos de taco sentada en la cama—. Tú hablaste, yo nunca pronuncié palabra.

—Tú no quisiste hablar, te quedaste callada—espetó con un deje de fastidio, el pelinegro, deteniéndose en medio de la habitación. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la observaba con atención—, tal como siempre lo haces, cuando algo te molesta.

—Creo que tengo motivos más que suficientes para enojarme —contraatacó, Temari, frunciendo el ceño y retándolo con la mirada. Luego se puso de pie y caminó de forma altiva hacia él.

—Pero mujer, no crees que estás exagerando —musitó, Shikamaru, cerca del oído de ésta, mientras ella le daba la espalda para que éste le ayudara con el cierre del vestido—, no es para tanto.

—Esa zorra de pelos rojos, te estaba coqueteando descaradamente a vista y paciencia de todos.

—Se llama Tayuya, y es la hija de Orochimaru-sama, el nuevo inversionista —prosiguió, el moreno, bajándole el cierre a su esposa. Ver su blanca espalda, alteró sus hormonas y encendió su libido. Tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle ese vestido y besarle la piel, pero prefería aguantarse, ya que ella era capaz de darle un golpe bajo, si actuaba de forma impulsiva —, ¿pero qué fue lo que tanto te molestó?

—¿Y más encima me lo preguntas? —arremetió con un deje de molestia, la rubia, mientras caminaba hacia el guardarropa—, estaba prácticamente colgada de ti.

—Pero Temari, ella simplemente se acercó a saludarme —espetó, el pelinegro, con los ojos fijos en cada movimiento que realizaba su esposa al sacarse el vestido.

—Si quería saludarte, pudo haberse acercado donde estábamos conversando, ¿no crees? —alegó con seriedad, Temari, mientras se sacaba delicadamente el vestido, al igual que la ropa interior—, pero no; ella espero hasta cuando te alejaste del grupo para ir a acaparar tu atención.

—Quizás sea tímida, qué sé yo —respondió, Shikamaru, saboreándose los labios, ya que la muy condenada había quedado desnuda enfrente de él.

Temari se agachó sensualmente y recogió sus prendas para luego echarla al canasto de ropa sucia. Enseguida sacó un pequeño pijama de color negro del guardarropa, extendiéndolo entre sus manos. El pelinegro siguió cada movimiento de su mujer, lo que le provocó rápidamente el endurecimiento de su miembro.

— _Mendokusai—pensó._

—No la justifiques, Nara —reprendió, Temari, colocándose su pequeña camisa de dormir que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación—, conozco a las mujeres de su calaña.

—No la justifico, mujer —espetó, el moreno, algo tenso, debido al problema que había surgido en su entrepierna, por lo que trató de darle un giro a la discusión—. Sabes, problemática, me parece gracioso verte celosa, me gusta.

—Celosa yo, por favor, Shikamaru—acotó ofendida, la rubia, por los dichos de su esposo—, me moleta que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de cómo iba a reaccionar con dicha escena. Tuve que bajarle el perfil al asunto y hacer como si no me interesaba.

—A ti nunca te ha interesado lo que digan o piensen los demás.

—Pero esta vez las circunstancias eran diferentes —profirió crispada, Temari, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza —, es distintos cuando pasa algo similar y estamos sólo nosotros, o están nuestros cercanos, pero hoy estaban, además de nuestros amigos, todo el personal de la compañía dentro de ese restaurant.

—Si lo pienso bien, puede que Tayuya haya sido un poco efusiva.

—¿Un poco?, te abrazó y nunca más te soltó —volvió a alzar la voz, la ojiverde, colocando los brazos en forma de jarra—; es una casquivana.

—Tampoco podía ser descortés.

—Como siempre él tan diplomático —arremetió, la rubia, con falsa ironía.

—Tsk, problemática, tú sabes que a mí no interesa ninguna otra mujer.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy —alzó la voz, Temari, colocando orden en la habitación—, iré al baño y luego me iré dormir.

—No seas problemática mujer, no quiero que sigas molesta conmigo.

Temari caminó hacia el baño, ignorando las palabras de Shikamaru. Éste simplemente la siguió con la mirada, era imposible no hacerlo, ya que el pijama de ésta con suerte le tapaba media nalga.

— _Se puso ese diminuto pijama sólo para provocarme—murmuró fastidiado, el moreno, mientras se sacaba la ropa, quedando sólo con un bóxer negro —, me quiere calentar y no dejara que le toque ni un pelo. La muy condenada así me castigará y quien sabe por cuantos días._ — _Esto terminará siendo una tortura_ — _susurró mirando su erección, mendokusai._

El pelinegro sacó de su chaqueta una caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor, luego guardó la prenda de vestir en el armario, y sacó una bata. Se la puso y se fue caminado hacia el balcón de la sala.

Sabía que su mujer se demoraría unos diez a quince minutos en el baño, entre lavarse los dientes, asearse, desmaquillarse, entre otras cosas más; así que un cigarrillo o dos no le haría mal.

Mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo en el balcón, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír por la situación, hace años que ella no le hacía una escena de celos; sí, porque para él eran celos. Durante el año de casados que llevaban, era la primera vez que se molestaba tanto por una cosa tan trivial, pero si lo pensaba bien, para ella no debió ser algo tan insignificante.

— _Cualquier mujer se molestaría si aparece otra mujer, la cual es desconocida para ella, y abraza a su pareja con tanta confianza —pensó en voz alta, luego de exhalar el humo —. Debía alejarla a penas me di cuenta que no me iba a soltar, mendokusai._

Luego de fumarse un cigarrillo y medio, Shikamaru ingresó a la sala y se encaminó al dormitorio. La luz de la mesa de noche estaba encendida, eso significaba que Temari pronto se acostaría. El moreno no perdió el tiempo e ingresó rápidamente al baño para asearse, junto con eso debía pensar en alguna treta para arreglar el problema con su mujer.

.

.

.

Shikamaru salió del baño y aunque pensó en más de doscientas formas de arreglar el problema con Temari, las desechó todas. Él sabía que cuando ella se enojaba, no había ni que mirarla, sobre todo el primer día, ya que estaría complemente cerrada a escuchar razones o disculpas. Éste ya lo había intentado, de regreso al apartamento y cuándo llegaron a éste, fracasando en todos sus intentos.

El moreno se acercó lentamente a la cama. Sólo estaba encendida la lámpara de su mesa de noche, ya que la otra lámpara que estaba hacia el lado de la rubia, estaba apagada. Colgó su bata en el perchero, y luego se soltó el cabello, dejando el elástico sobre la mesita. Levantó la sábana con parsimonia, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, ya que la muy descarada estaba acostada en posición fetal dándole una muy buena vista de su blanco y redondo trasero. _—Mendokusai —pensó, el pelinegro, soltando la sábana y colocándose ambas manos sobre el rostro —, no pudo colarse una braga más grande. Es muy cruel, le gusta hacerme sufrir, quiere que vea lo que no voy a poder tocar esta noche._

Luego de alejar todo pensamiento pecaminoso de su mente, Shikamaru se metió entre las sábanas y suspiró. Dejó cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la rubia, pero la tentación era tan grande, que su instinto animal lo instó a arriesgarse a jugar su última carta. _—Todo o nada —murmuró para sí._

Con la lentitud que lo caracteriza, el pelinegro se deslizó por el colchón hasta rodear por completo la sugerente silueta que tanto lo tentaba. Sin embargo, éste no alcanzó a posar su cara más de dos segundos sobre el hombro de su mujer, ya que ésta, rápidamente se escabulló de los brazos de su marido, girando su cuerpo y propinándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

—¡Auch!… mujer, ¿por qué tan agresiva?

—¿Qué pretendías, Shikamaru? —profirió, la rubia, frunciendo el ceño. La furia le salía por los ojos.

—Tsk, no es obvio, quería hacer las paces —respondió con fastidio, el moreno, sobándose la mejilla.

—Ni lo intentes—arremetió furiosa, la ojiverde—, duerme para tu lado, que yo dormiré para el mío.

—Tsk, problemática.

—Buenas noches —espetó molesta, Temari, girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda, otra vez, a su vago marido.

—Buenas noches —murmuró entre dientes, Shikamaru, girando también su cuerpo para no verla. Luego estiró su brazo y apagó la luz de la lámpara.

.

.

.

— _Mujer problemática, ¿cuántos días te durará el enojo?_ _—suspiró, el pelinegro, ensimismado en sus pensamientos._

El moreno no podía conciliar el sueño, llevaba más de media hora en vilo, pero de pronto, algo recordó.

— _El sábado en la noche será la fiesta de bienvenida de Nara Inc. al consorcio —sonrió por inercia, Shikamaru—. Todos tendremos que asistir. Ese día debo arreglar el problema con la problemática, ya que la pelirroja estará allí._

— _Mujer problemática, te demostraré que sólo tengo ojos para ti, ya verás._

 _._

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **No sé cuando tenga listo el próximo capítulo de "Sin arrepentimientos y de "Lo que siempre nos unirá"…jajajajja…. estoy siendo sincera. Lo que sí les puedo contar es que retomé el capítulo extra de "La problemática de mis sueños" jajjajaja…. espero terminarlo luego.**

 **Nos vemos en mi próxima publicación, no sé que subiré, pero algo saldrá.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana y no olviden comentar, que siempre me motiva y me alegra el alma.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	2. Segunda rencilla

**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este three-shot, espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las personas que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo de este fic: Mrs Akatsuki, BlueVulpix, EsmeSan, Coeli Nara, ANABELITA N, Karma3985, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki y Miros. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **También le dedico este capítulo a Morrigan7. Gracias por marcar casi todas mis historias como favoritas y siguiendo, te mando un abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publicó sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Celos, problemáticos celos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Segunda rencilla.**

 **.**

Era poco más de las dos con treinta de la noche, cuando el matrimonio Nara se retiró de la mansión de Orochimaru-sama, lugar donde se estaba celebrando la bienvenida de Nara Inc. al conglomerado internacional. La pareja no se veía muy contenta, se notaba a leguas que acarreaban un problema. Caminaban en silencio rumbo al estacionamiento, cuando de pronto, uno de ellos decidió romperlo.

—Desde el miércoles en la noche, comenzaste a maquinar esto, ¿cierto? —habló secamente, el moreno, mientras miraba de reojo a su mujer.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Temari, volteó su rostro con curiosidad, mientras continuaba caminando, aunque en el fondo, ella sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando.

—No te hagas la desentendida, mujer —respondió con un deje molestia, Shikamaru. En su rostro se podía ver su enfado.

—No soy adivina, Shikamaru —espetó con seriedad, la rubia, mirando fijamente los ojos de su esposo—, si no hablas claro, no podré darte una respuesta.

El moreno chaqueó la lengua y alzó su mirada hacia el negro cielo, continuando su andar.

—Sabes, mejor vamos a continuar esta conversación en casa —señaló fastidiado, el pelinegro, mientras buscaba las llaves del carro en el bolsillo del pantalón —, porque quiero conducir tranquilo y llegar vivo al apartamento.

—Eres un exagerado, Shikamaru —acotó, la rubia, bajando el perfil al asunto.

—Ves que sabes de lo que estoy hablando —contraatacó, Shikamaru, dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada al rostro de su mujer.

—Ayyy, Shikamaru, te estás comportando como un verdadero problemático —artículo con sorna, Temari, deteniéndose al lado del vehículo.

—Tsk, la que se comportó como una problemática, hoy, fuiste tú —espetó crispado, el pelinegro, pero luego suspiró volviendo nuevamente a su centro—, pero como te dije anteriormente, no continuaré está discusión aquí.

Shikamaru desactivó la alarma del automóvil, y la rubia al percatarse de eso, rápidamente se subió en éste, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. El moreno al ver la reacción de ésta, bufó cabreado, y enseguida se subió también al carro.

.

.

.

El pelinegro llevaba más de treinta minutos conduciendo en silencio, con la vista fija en el asfalto. No quería ni mirar de reojo a su rubia esposa, ya mirarla significaba recordar todo el mal rato que había pasado en dichosa fiesta _—Y yo que pensaba arreglar el impasse del miércoles, hoy en la fiesta, mendokusai_ —se dijo mentalmente, ensimismándose en sus pensamientos.

—Shikamaru, disminuye la velocidad que el semáforo está en rojo —espetó fríamente, la rubia, a dos cuadra del semáforo.

— _Pero en el apartamento aclararemos todo, mujer problemática, ya verás._

—¡Detente, Shikamaru! —alzó la voz, Temari, volteando su rostro para observar a su marido.

— _No tengo duda que todo lo hiciste en la fiesta, lo hiciste para vengarte de mí_

—¡Shikamaru, frena! —gritó, Temari asustada; haciendo que pelinegro frenará en seco.

Al moreno casi se salió el corazón con ese grito, pero era mejor eso que pasarse la luz roja y provocar un accidente. Éste enseguida miró a su acompañante para ver cómo estaba.

—Menos mal que quería llegar vivo al apartamento —profirió encolerizada, la rubia. Sus ojos literalmente echaban chispas —, casi nos matamos. Apuesto que hubieses conducido más atento, si hubiésemos discutido todo el trayecto.

—Está bien, lo reconozco, me desconcentré —espetó, Shikamaru, luego de respirar hondo un par de veces para no alterarse tanto—, pero sabes porque me desconcentré, fue por tu culpa.

—Yo no hecho nada para que te desconcentres —alzó la voz, Temari, retándolo con su mirada aguamarina.

—Dentro del auto, no, pero en la fiesta, sí —respondió molesto, el pelinegro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el asfalto y retomando la marcha.

—Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Shikamaru.

—Continuaremos está conversación en el apartamento, falta solamente dos cuadras para llegar.

.

.

.

Con los ánimos bastante alterados, pero en silencio, la pareja ingresó al apartamento. La rubia encendió la luz de la sala y tranquilamente caminó hasta el sillón, donde dejó su cartera y se sentó; apoyó la espalda en el respaldar, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazó los brazos.

—Te escucho, Shikamaru —la rubia miró con desdén a su marido, quien estaba parado en medio de la sala, con su típica postura.

—Vaya, pensé que tendría que ir detrás de ti, tal como el otro día —habló con sorna, el pelinegro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Déjate de ironías, Nara —alzó la voz, la rubia, desafiándolo con la mirada—. Habla claro, sino me iré a acostar.

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió falsamente. Enseguida sacó el encendedor del bolsillo del pantalón, con el cual comenzó a jugar.

—Mujer problemática —murmuró entre dientes, Shikamaru, mientras abría y cerraba la tapa del encendedor—, ¿y más encima te molestas?

—Suficiente, Shikamaru, buenas noches —espetó, Temari, colocándose inmediatamente de pie, y avanzando a paso firme hacia la habitación.

Al pelinegro no le sorprendió la actitud de ella, pero éste no iba a dejar que se fuese así como así, no señor. En un par de segundos, llegó hasta donde comienza el pasillo y la tomó firme del brazo; tenía que tomarla firme, sino ésta se escabulliría velozmente para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—No hemos terminado, problemática —habló en su tono habitual, Shikamaru, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Suéltame, que me vas a dejar moreteado el brazo —acotó fríamente, la rubia, mirándolo de reojo la mano que la sujetaba.

—Querías vengarte de mí, ¿cierto? —preguntó con seriedad, el moreno, soltándole el brazo a su mujer.

Temari giró su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con su marido, y sin dudarlo, lo miró con altanería.

—Se dio la ocasión y la aproveché —sonrió de forma maléfica, la rubia, mirando con atención el rostro de su esposo. Ésta no quería perderse detalle de su reacción—, me debías una Nara.

—Eso ya te lo expliqué el miércoles en la noche, no fue mi culpa —espetó con un deje de molestia, el pelinegro, sin desviar sus orbes de los ojos aguamarina de su esposa—; pero hoy, tú actuaste con alevosía.

— ¿Actué, Shikamaru?..., simplemente disfruté la fiesta —respondió con sorna, Temari, lo que hizo que el moreno frunciera el ceño —hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien en un evento. Se nota que Orochimaru ha vivido en los lugares más extravagantes del mundo, tiene excelentes gustos e ideas.

—No me cambies el tema, mujer —elevó un poco la voz, el moreno. La paciencia se le estaba agotado—, no estoy para comentar la decoración, ni la música, ni mucho menos lo que sirvieron en la fiesta. ¿De a dónde conoces a ese tal Kimimaro?, porque estoy seguro que lo conocías de otro lado.

—Vaya vago, hasta que te decidiste ir al grano —Temari sonrió. Su sarcasmo se le notaba a leguas.

—No me quedaba de otra, así que respóndeme —acotó, Shikamaru, con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

—Kimimaro fue un gran amigo en la preparatoria, fuimos compañeros de curso. Él estuvo un año como alumno de intercambio en Suna.

—Nunca lo habías mencionado —articuló, Shikamaru, mientras la escrudiñaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por qué debía mencionártelo? —espetó de forma altiva, la rubia, sonriéndole a continuación.

—Porque se supone que era tu amigo —respondió entre molesto e irónico, el pelinegro.

—Hace años que habíamos perdido contacto, pero por esas casualidades de la vida lo encontraré en esta fiesta —explicó con un deje de alegría, Temari, sin perderse de vista los gestos en el rostro de su marido —, y no es nada menos que el sobrino de Orochimaru-sama, ¡qué chico es el mundo!, ¿no crees?

—Sí, por desgracia es así —contestó secamente, Shikamaru, y luego de unos segundos, arremetió con falsa ironía—. Y veo que su pusieron al día, ya que apenas lo viste fuiste corriendo a sus brazos.

—Años que no lo veía, tenía que abrazarlo —espetó con indiferencia, la rubia.

—Pero nunca más lo soltaste, y él a ti tampoco —reprendió crispado, el moreno. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla entre rabia y celos, lo que provocó que a Temari se le erizara la piel —. Si no me acercó a ustedes, ni siquiera me lo presentas.

—Es que al verlo, después tantos años, me olvidé que venía contigo —explicó, la rubia, muy consciente que su respuesta, tal vez, alteraría aún más a su marido, por lo que audazmente espetó algo para atacarlo— a cualquiera le puede pasar…, a ti te pasó el otro día ¿o no?

—Si querías vengarte, mujer, ¡lo lograste!, ¡quedé como imbécil delante de todo el mundo! —profirió encolerizado, el pelinegro. Estaba realmente furioso, la ira se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Cada uno queda como lo que es, Shikamaru —contraatacó alterada, Temari, ya que éste le había levantado la voz —, ¿por qué no reconoces que te estabas muriendo de celos?

—¡¿Celos?!... ¡lo que sentí fue rabia!, ¡me dejaste en ridículo al quedarte con ese idiota toda la noche!, ¡mejor hubiese regresado temprano a casa!

—¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, Shikamaru?!... si fue porque pensaste que no tendría en qué regresar, ¡te equivocaste!; no hubiese faltado quien me trajera de vuelta a casa —profirió furibunda, la rubia, levantando los brazos. Ella no podía quedarse detrás de su marido, si él levantaba la voz, ella lo haría el doble—. Estoy segura que Kimimaro gentilmente se hubiese ofrecido a traerme.

—¡Jamás te hubiese dejado sola en ese lugar!, eres mi mujer, llegaste y te fuiste conmigo —espetó exaltado, Shikamaru, tomando a Temari de la muñeca izquierda, acortando casi todo el espacio personal entre ellos.

—Vaya, veo que tu lado machista hizo su aparición —profirió con sorna, la rubia, pero enseguida ésta volvió a elevar su tono de voz — ¡No soy ningún objeto para dispongas de mí!, ¡me oíste Nara!

Temari tiró bruscamente su brazo hacia atrás, soltándose del agarré de su marido, y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo.

—Sé muy bien que no eres un objeto, pero ese tipejo se está metiendo con algo que es mío —espetó enrabiado, el moreno, yendo detrás de ella y tomándola otra vez del brazo.

—¡Te dije que no soy ningún objeto!

—Lo sé, mujer, lo sé —acotó, el pelinegro, bajando un poco las revoluciones. Si no lo hacia él, la discusión nunca acabaría —, pero reconoce que la culpable de toda esta discusión eres tú.

—¿Me estás echando la culpa? —preguntó ofendida, Temari, girando su cuerpo para encarar nuevamente a su marido— ¡tú comenzaste el día que la zorra colorada se te colgó del cuello!

—No fue mi culpa que esa loca hiciera eso —se defendió, Shikamaru. Su tono de voz se notaba bastante más calmado—, ¿acaso viste que yo le coqueteé o hice algo por el estilo?

—¡No! …, pero tampoco te vi incómodo con la situación, hasta podría decir que lo disfrutaste —espetó crispada, la rubia, con el ceño fruncido—, tal al como hoy... ¡cuando bailaste con ella a vista y paciencia de todos!

—¡Con qué cara vienes a recriminarme eso, mujer! —exclamó entre sorprendido y extrañado, Shikamaru—. ¡Tú también bailaste con ese imbécil!

—¡No lo sigas llamando imbécil!, ¡él es mi amigo!

—¿Quieres saber por qué, después de tanta insistencia de Tayuya, acepté ir a bailar con ella?—preguntó con sorna, Shikamaru, mirando con detenimiento el rostro de su mujer—, porque quería llamar tu atención y al parecer lo logré ¿o no?

Temari miró con rabia a su marido, ya que éste le sonreía triunfante.

—Volviste a sentir celos, ¿cierto problemática?, ¿por qué no lo reconoces?

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización, no sé qué subiré, pero algo saldrá.**

 **No olviden comentar, siempre es muy motivador.**

 **Que tengan una linda domingo.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	3. Una placentera contienda

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo final de este three-shot, espero que les guste.**

 **Este capítulo salió un poquito más largo de lo esperado. Bueno, siempre tuve la intención de que el capítulo final fuera un poco más extenso, en comparación a los otros dos capítulos, pero al parecer me excedí jajajaja.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo dos de este fic: BlueVulpix, Ari Susano N, Karma3985, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki, Miros y ANABELITA N. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Un saludo especial para Fiorelaa91, que me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que pronto volvería a comentar en fanfiction. Te mando un beso, bella.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Celos, problemáticos celos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.- Una placentera contienda.**

 **.**

—¿Quieres saber por qué, después de tanta insistencia de Tayuya, acepté ir a bailar con ella? —preguntó con sorna, Shikamaru, mirando con detenimiento el rostro de su mujer—, porque quería llamar tu atención, y al parecer lo logré ¿o no?

Temari miró con rabia a su marido, ya que éste le sonreía con suficiencia.

—Volviste a sentir celos, ¿cierto problemática?, ¿por qué no lo reconoces?

Temari al escuchar esas palabras, apretó con fuerza los dientes; la rabia la consumía, ¡cómo no!, si ese idiota tenía razón.

—Reconócelo, problemática —, espetó con ironía, Shikamaru sin borrar esa sonrisa ladina de su rostro. Él sabía muy bien que su actitud volvería a sacar de quicio a su problemática mujer, pero un grito más, un grito menos, ya le daba lo mismo, porque según él, lo peor había pasado—. Puede que hayas cumplido con tu afán de venganza, pero yo también te hice pasar un mal rato. Aunque cuando salimos de la fiesta lo disimulaste bastante bien, incluso llegué a pensar que lo que hice, te había valido un soberano pepino.

—¡Eres un maldito, Nara! —refunfuñó furiosa, Temari, soltándose nuevamente del agarre de éste. Giró sobre sus talones y se devolvió taconeando a la sala.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que tu plan no haya salido a la perfección —respondió molesto, Shikamaru, viendo como ella regresaba hacia donde se había iniciado la discusión. Éste al verse solo en el pasillo, partió detrás de ésta, pensando que quizás la discusión sólo se trasladaría de lugar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Temari tenía otros planes.

—¿Qué pretendes mujer? —interpeló con autoridad, el moreno, llamando la atención de la rubia, quien sacaba de la percha, las llave de su carro.

—¿Acaso no estás viendo? —espetó secamente, Temari, caminando hacia sillón para tomar su cartera—, voy saliendo.

—¡Y tú piensas que yo te voy a dejar salir a estas horas de la noche! —profirió indignado, el pelinegro, obstaculizándole el paso. No iba a permitir que su mujer se fuese así como así, ¡claro que no!, primero muerto antes que ella pusiese un pie fuera del apartamento.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Shikamaru —respondió con altivez, la rubia, desafiándolo con la mirada—, dejé de ser una niña hace bastante tiempo, así que por favor, hazte a un lado.

—¡Soy tu marido, problemática!, ¡merezco algo de respeto!

—Jajajaja, ¿respeto?... ¡con que cara vienes hablarme de respeto, Nara! —espetó altanera, Temari— ¿acaso te acordaste de esa palabra el otro día?

—Tú tampoco lo recordaste hoy —acotó crispado, Shikamaru, tomándola nuevamente del brazo, pero está vez, jalándola hacia él, provocando que el cuerpo de la rubia chocara contra su torso. Sin perder el tiempo, el pelinegro rodeó la cintura de ésta con su brazo libre y la ciñó a él.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —gritó furibunda, la rubia, tratando de empujarlo con la única mano que tenía libre, pero sin éxito—, ¡te digo que me sueltes!

—¡No te voy a soltar, mujer! —profirió furioso, Shikamaru, perdiendo la cordura por completo —, porque si lo hago, estoy seguro que terminarás arrancándote del apartamento. — Te conozco Temari Nara, ya se te puso entre ceja y ceja salir de aquí y quien sabe a dónde y con quién.

Shikamaru apenas terminó la frase, sintió su cara arder. Su mujer lo había vuelto a bofetear, era la segunda vez que lo hacía en una semana, pero estaba consciente que se lo merecía.

—Nunca más me vuelvas a tratar como una cualquiera —Temari miró con desaprobación a su marido, el cual a leguas se veía arrepentido. Éste enseguida le soltó el brazo y la abrazó con fuerza, sin embargo, ella se quedó rígida como una estatua con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

—Perdón, mujer, perdón, fui un completo idiota —susurró afligido, el pelinegro, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le besaba el cabello—, sé muy bien el tipo de mujer que eres, por eso me casé contigo, pero los celos, los problemáticos celos, me cegaron. —Si tu objetivo era que sintiera celos, pues, lo lograste mi problemática, lo lograste.

Temari escuchó en silencio las palabras de arrepentimiento de su marido. No era necesario meditarlas, ya que el hombre era sincero. Era la primera vez que lo había visto fuera de sus cabales, pero en parte, ella sabía muy bien que era la responsable de que eso haya sucedido. Ella quiso llevarlo a los límites, para a ver cuánto aguantaba, pero hasta el ser humano más racional puede perder los estribos alguna vez, más si es provocado por una terca, mandona, altanera y orgullosa mujer como lo es ella, y ahora debía agregarle la faceta de celosa, sí, porque ahora también lo era, en síntesis, una problemática en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¡No te quedes callada, mujer, dime algo! —exclamó, el pelinegro, cortando el abrazo para tomarle el rostro y verla a los ojos.

Ella por inercia alzó su mirada, topándose de inmediato con los ojos cafés de su marido, que la miraba con expectación.

—Shikamaru Nara, sigues siendo el mismo bebito llorón de siempre —acotó en su tono habitual, la rubia, y luego le sonrió.

El moreno no puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, y enseguida atrapó sus labios en un ansioso beso, que terminó por devolverle la paz por completo.

—Nunca más te daré razones para que quieras vengarte de mí, te lo prometo —susurró, Shikamaru, sobre los labios de su mujer, quien lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ese último comentario, provocó que Temari recordara el porqué de su venganza, por lo que enseguida le mordió el labio inferior, sin contemplación.

—¡Auch!, ¿estás loca, mujer?, ¿qué te pasa? —espetó extrañado, Shiakamaru, tocándose el labio inferior con la mano, para luego ver sangre en ésta.

—Es tu culpa por recordarme a esa zorra colorina —respondió molesta, Temari, cortando el abrazo.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, ahora que lo recordaba, ella aún no lo había superado. Él había descargado toda su ira, hace un momento atrás, y había aceptado sus celos; en cambio, ella no lo había hecho.

—Reconoce tus celos, problemática —acotó calmado, el pelinegro, mientras limpiaba con su otra mano, los dedos manchados con sangre —, y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Temari no sabía qué hacer, ella no podía reconocer eso, su orgullo no se lo permitía, sobretodo porque sabía que esos celos enfermizos no eran parte de ella, ¡claro que no!, ella es una mujer segura de sí misma. Todo era culpa de las malditas hormonas, que esta última semana, las tenía bastante alteradas. Sin embargo, no era algo que duraría para siempre, era algo que tenía fecha de vencimiento, como mucho, tres meses.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó afligida, Temari, llevándose las manos sobre la cabeza—, ¡no es mi esencia ser celópata! …pero…

—¿Pero? —inquirió, el moreno, tratando de entender los repentinos cambio de humor de su esposa.

—¡Sí, Shikamaru Nara!, ¡estoy celosa!... —profirió, Temari, descargando todo su ira— , estoy celosa de todas las mujeres que te rodean, de todas las secretarias de la compañía, de tu asistente personal, de la recepcionista, hasta de tus amigas, incluso de Ino, pero sobretodo de esa zorra de Tayuya, porque siempre te está mirando con ganas de comerte.

Temari miró hacia el piso para calmar su respiración; luego de unos segundos, alzó la mirada, topándose en seguida con ojos marrones de Shikamaru, que la miraba con detenimiento. Ella inhaló una bocanada de aire y luego exhaló.

—Lo siento, es algo que últimamente no puedo evitar —habló, la rubia, con su tono de voz más controlado—. Supongo que ahora estás contento.

—No sé por qué extraña razón estás con las hormonas tan alteradas, mujer —acotó, Shikamaru, sonriéndole de manera sexy—, pero de vez en cuando no está mal, me encanta.

Esa sexy sonrisa hizo que la rubia olvidara todos los malos ratos vividos esa noche, para dejarse llevar por el deseo vehemente, que sentía por aquel espécimen que tenía enfrente.

—Eres mío, Shikamaru Nara, mío y de nadie más —espetó, la rubia, mirándolo con lujuria, y luego se abalanzó sobre él, capturando su boca en un ardiente beso.

El pelinegro respondió ese beso con pasión, necesitaba tanto sentir la ansiedad de su esposa, que le dio lo mismo el dolor en su labio inferior, cuando ella se lo succionó. Abrió su boca con premura, para dar paso a la lengua ávida de ésta, la cual recorrió hasta el último lugar de su cavidad bucal, para luego entrelazarla con la suya. Unidos en esa contienda, la rubia le sacó la chaqueta a su marido, para luego continuar desabotonando su camisa.

Una vez que desnudó el torso del moreno, ella deslizó las manos hasta su pantalón, desabrochó con habilidad el cinturón, para luego continuar con el botón y el cierre. Al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su mujer, Shikamaru, sin cortar el beso, la ciñó a su cuerpo. Guió sus manos rápidamente por debajo del vestido de ésta, y le agarró las nalgas para amasarlas con desenfreno.

—¡Ayyyy, Shikamaru! —gimió extasiada, Temari, sobre la boca de su hombre, cuando sintió una de las manos de éste, sobajearle su intimidad por debajo de la braga.

—Estas toda mojada, mujer, me encanta —gruñó excitado, el pelinegro, comenzando a hurgarle con dos dedos su mojada hendidura.

Al darse cuenta que Temari comenzó a retorcer, el moreno la alzó por el trasero, hasta la altura de su erección, la cual aún estaba cubierta con el bóxer y el pantalón.

—Shika, lo tienes tan duro —balbuceó con frenesí, la rubia, cerca del oído de su hombre, que éste al escucharla, sintió como su miembro se endurecía aún más—, ya quiero tenerte adentro.

—Siiií, mujer, tú lo colocas así —susurró, el pelinegro, en un tono tan lujurioso, que Temari no pudo evitar mojar sus bragas—, pero tranquila mujer, todo a su momento; primero voy a terminar lo que comencé.

Shikamaru vio a su alcance la mesa del comedor por lo que avanzó con Temari hacia allá y la sentó en el borde.

—Acuéstate, mujer, que voy a comer mi cena —habló, Shikamaru, relamiéndose los labios—, pero primero te voy a sacar ese vestido que no me deja admirarte por completo.

Shikamaru comenzó a subirle el vestido, pero éste no pudo continuar, ya que Temari estaba sentada sobre la tela. Ésta se movió rápidamente para ayudarlo a sacárselo y así éste pudo continuar. La mujer al verse solamente con ropa interior, se acostó sobre la mesa y se acomodó en ésta, dejando el trasero cerca de la orilla y apoyando los zapatos de tacón en el borde.

—¿Me saco los zapatos?

—No, mujer, déjatelos—murmuró, el pelinegro, acercando una silla al borde y sentándose —; tú sabes que tengo un fetichismo sexual con eso.

—Así como la ropa interi….

La rubia no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que de repente sintió como su marido le succionado todos sus jugos, al momento de correrle la braga.

—¡Ayyyy, Kamisama!…—gimió, Temari, colocando los ojos en blanco por el placer que su marido le había brindado.

—Una sexy ropa interior prende todos los sentidos, mujer, así como tú enciendes los míos al estar acostada sobre esta mesa —habló entre dientes, Shikamaru, para luego succionarle el clítoris, mientras le hurgaba la mojada cavidad con dos de sus dedos—, me encanta masturbarte, para así tragarme todos esos jugos que segregas.

La rubia comenzó retorcerse sobre la mesa, estaba tan excitada por cada lamida y succionada que le proporcionaba su libidinoso marido, sin olvidar esos habilidosos dedos que la calentaban cada vez más, que así como iba de un momento se iba a correr.

—Por Kamisama, mujer, sabes tan bien —susurró excitado, el moreno, mientras continuaba en la afanosa tarea de darle placer a su rubia esposa —, podría estar toda la noche metido aquí.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de la rubia colapsó, y ésta por instinto, arqueó su espalda y gimió con desenfreno.

Ante eso, Shikamaru, afirmó por los tobillos a su esposa, antes que los tacos resbalaran por la mesa. Sonrió con suficiencia y enseguida tragó gustoso su esencia.

Después de unos segundos, el pelinegro bajó con cuidado las piernas de su mujer de la mesa y se puso de pie. Buscó las manos de ésta, para ayudarla a sentarse en el borde, y en seguida la abrazó.

—¿Continuamos esta reconciliación en la cama? —murmuró, Shikamaru, mientras le succionaba suavemente el cuello a su mujer, y le desabrochaba el sostén de encaje.

—Me gusta la idea, quiero degustarte sobre un colchón blando y cómodo —susurró con lascivia, Temari, introduciendo sin dificultad su mano derecha por debajo de la ropa interior del pelinegro, ya que anteriormente ésta le había desabrochado el pantalón.

—Tan golosa, mujer —espetó extasiado, Shikamaru, sobre el cuello de esposa, ya que ésta lo había comenzado a masturbar —. Vamos para allá.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su marido, y con sus piernas, envolvió la cintura. Él atrajo el cuerpo de su mujer hacia él, y la alzó por el trasero.

A paso regular, llegaron hasta la habitación. El pelinegro depositó a la rubia sobre la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Luego se dirigió hasta el pasillo, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Te estoy esperando, Shika-kun —susurró de manera sensual, la rubia, haciendo que su marido se volteara de inmediato.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior, olvidándose nuevamente de la herida. Su mujer estaba extendida de forma provocadora sobre la cama, y sin ninguna prenda encima.

—Te ves exquisita, mujer —se relamió los labios, el moreno, y sin perder el tiempo, se sacó las últimas prendas que le faltaban. Soltó su cabello, y se acercó a la cama.

Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre su esposa, con el fin de comenzar tan anhelada contienda, pero ésta sin dudarlo, lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Pasa algo, mujer? —espetó extrañado, el moreno, acariciándole el rostro.

—No es nada, Shikamaru —musitó con lascivia, la rubia, empujando a su hombre, el cual quedó de espalda sobre el colchón —, sólo te recuerdo que es mi turno de degustarte.

—Me fascina esa idea, mujer —susurró extasiado, el pelinegro, mientras ésta comenzaba a succionarle el torso de forma frenética, descendiendo, luego hasta su vientre —, soy materia dispuesta para saciar tus más bajos instintos.

—Eres mío, Shikamaru Nara, mío y de nadie más —murmuró con frenesí, Temari, besando y succionado esa piel que la volvía loca.

—Soy tuyo, mujer problemática —gruñó excitado, Shikamaru, cuando sintió una de las manos de su mujer, apropiarse de su masculinidad para comenzar a masturbarlo— hazme lo que quieras.

Temari al sentir que su hombre comenzaba a jadear, apuró su descenso, trazando un camino húmedo con su boca, desde el bajo vientre hasta la base de aquella magnífica erección.

—Me encanta y es sólo mío —espetó con lujuria, la rubia, mirando hipnotizada ese prominente pedazo de carne, el cual había dejado de masturbar.

—Sí, mujer, es tuyo, pero comételo de …

Shikamaru no alcanzó terminar la frase, cuando la rubia ya había engullido por completo su erección, haciéndolo gruñir de placer.

—¡Asesina!, te lo comiste de una zampada —habló con dificultad, el moreno, mordiéndose nuevamente su labio herido—. Por Kamisama, me encanta como lo chupas.

La mujer extasiada por lo vítores de su hombre, ascendió y descendió su boca a lo largo de tan magnífica erección, una y otra vez.

Lo succionó, lo lamió.

Le encantaba tener a su marido a su merced, le fascinaba oírlo gruñir de placer, cada vez que restregaba esa exquisitez contra su paladar, con ayuda de su ávida lengua.

—Ayyy, mujer caliente, si sigues así, me voy a correr.

Temari, en su ardua labor de satisfacer a su hombre, pasó su traviesa lengua sobre el hinchado glande, e introdujo ésta en la pequeña abertura de la cabeza, donde frotó, una y otra vez, su lengua hasta hastiarse.

—Sigue mujer, sigue—balbuceó apenas, Shikamaru, con los ojos en blanco.

La rubia nuevamente volvió a engullir ese apetitoso bocado, con el fin de terminar lo que había empezado. Comenzó hacer movimientos más rápidos con su boca, con el objeto de desesperarlo.

Sabía que lo está haciendo bien, ya que el hombre allí acostado, comenzó a jadear y retorcerse.

Decidida a terminar con esa felación, Temari volvió a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos, haciendo que su marido, en una fracción de segundos, colapsara y gimiera a más no poder, para luego derramar ese tibio líquido en su boca.

—Kamisama, eres terrible, mujer —susurró, Shikamaru, con la respiración entre cortada—, ¿y supongo que te lo tragaste?

La rubia alzó su rostro para mirar a su marido, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, y le sonrió con malicia.

—Era mi premio, no lo podía desperdiciar —musitó, la rubia, gateando hasta donde yacía su hombre, para luego colocarse a horcajadas sobre éste y deslizar su cuerpo sobre su torso.

—Mujer, dame un par de minutos para recuperarme —murmuró apenas, Shikamaru, ya que la rubia se había apoderado de su boca.

—Por eso vengo a darte una sesión de besos mientras te recuperas —susurró, con sensualidad, Temari, sobre la boca de su marido.

—Eres una libidinosa, mujer, estás haciendo esto sólo para acelerar el proceso —musitó, el pelinegro, luego de haberle respondido los besos a su esposa.

—¿Yo? —sonrió con picardía, la mujer.

—Sí, porque tienes bastante claro que la mayoría de los hombres se excitan con un simple beso.

—Y tú eres uno de esos, Shikamaru —espetó con sorna, Temari, con la erección en una de sus manos—, ya lo tienes todo duro. Hombre eres terrible.

—Es que tú me pones así, mujer —musitó con lascivia, el moreno, agarrándole de improviso el trasero y tumbándola hacia lado, para luego quedar encima de ésta.

Shikamaru comenzó a besarle el cuello con fruición, mientras la rubia enterraba sus manos en el cabello de éste. Con premura, éste descendió hasta uno de sus senos, para succionar y morder el pezón con desenfreno.

—Ayyy, Shikamaru —gimió, Temari, al sentir como éste succionaba su pezón.

—Prepárate, mujer, que pronto viene lo mejor —susurró con lujuria, Shikamaru, deslizando su boca hasta el otro seno.

En un brusco movimiento, la rubia volteó a su hombre para quedar nuevamente arriba de éste.

—¿Qué pasa mujer? —musitó, Shikamaru extrañado.

—Eres mío, Shikamaru —espetó extasiada, Temari, mirándolo a ojos —, por lo tanto, yo estaré arriba.

—Tan posesiva que estás, mujer —sonrió, el pelinegro, con un deje de dulzura—. Está bien, haz lo quieras.

La mujer rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su hombre, mientras éste se quedó acostado.

—¿Qué esperas, Shikamaru? —Temari lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero mujer, tú me diste a entender que quería llevar el control —espetó, el moreno, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Sí, pero yo quiero que estés sentado conmigo —acotó, la rubia, en un tono autoritario.

—Pero, nunca me explicaste la variante que querías utilizar, no soy adivino.

—No hables tanto y siéntate, vago.

—Mendokusai.

Rápidamente, Shikamaru se sentó en la cama y Temari sonrió complacida. Ésta se apoyó en sus hombros, ubicó la erección de éste en la entrada de su hendidura y bajó de golpe.

—¡Ayyy, Kamisama! —gimió, la pareja, por ese perfecto y delicioso acoplamiento. El placer que sentían era indescriptible.

Temari inició su tarea, moviéndose con maestría. Se deslizaba acompasadamente sobre aquella prominente erección que tanto la llenaba y satisfacía. Shikamaru, la motivaba con lujuriosos besos, los cuales repartía entre su cuello y sus generosos senos.

—Me encanta como te mueves —susurró jadeante, Shikamaru, luego de separar su boca de uno de los pechos de su amada.

—Te gusta, Shikamaru, —musitó con lujuria, la rubia, sin dejar de subir y bajar por ese duro pedazo de carne —, pues a mí me gusta mucho más, me calienta tanto.

Ella continuó ese exquisito vaivén apoyándose en los hombros de su hombre.

Le fascinaba llevar el mando, le encantaba marcar el ritmo.

Cada ascenso y descenso por ese suculento bocado, prendía a la rubia más, mucho más.

Los jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, tal como la pasión y el sudor aumentó en sus cuerpos.

De un momento a otro, ella comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Sus movimientos se hicieron más desenfrenados, más alocados, provocando una exquisita fricción cada vez que chocaba su cuerpo contra el de su amado.

Esa exquisita fricción que se producía, la inquietaba, la descontrolaba, la enloquecía.

Shikamaru, completamente extasiado por los movimientos de su fémina, pellizcó con fuerza las nalgas de ésta, y mordió su apetitoso cuello.

Él quería que siguiera, quería mucho más de ella.

Embargada por la fruición, ella continuó chocando su cuerpo contra el de su hombre. Sabía que de un momento a otro su cuerpo iba a sucumbir, ya que sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerza, lo significaba que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

—Ayyy, mujer…, me voy —musitó, Shikamaru, con la voz entrecortada, alzando la vista para verle el rostro.

Temari al oír sus palabras sólo hizo una mueca con la boca, no podía hacer ningún otro gesto, ya que estaba concentrada en acabar con el encuentro.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, las piernas de Temari, flaquearon, al momento que el cuerpo de su hombre empezó a colapsar.

Ella sintió su cuerpo convulsionar, al mismo tiempo, que sus paredes se estrecharon apretando la erección del moreno, lo que le produjo una sensación tan placentera, que subió desde su bajo vientre hasta la altura de su pecho, lo que enseguida, la hizo tocar el cielo.

Aun en estado de éxtasis total, pudo sentir dentro de ella la esencia que la inundaba, lo inevitablemente la hizo sonreír.

Temari abrazó a marido con fuerza, necesitaba regular su respiración, ya que literalmente estaba muerta.

Shikamaru tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Te amo problemática —susurró, el pelinegro, al momento de juntar su frente con la de su mujer.

—Yo también , Shikamaru…, te amo.

.

.

.

.

—Oye, Mujer…, despierta, ya es bastante tarde —espetó, Shikamaru, sacándole la sábana del rostro a su esposa, para que ésta abriera los ojos—, creo que vivir conmigo te hecho mal, se te han pegando mis malas mañas.

Lentamente, la rubia comenzó abrir los ojos, ya que sentía los párpados pesados. Cuando al final pudo abrirlos, vio a su marido que la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hora es? —susurró, Temari, algo perdida.

—Son casi las tres de la tarde.

—¡¿Queeeé?! —chilló, Temari sorprendida, sentándose rápidamente en la cama—, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?, mejor dicho, ¿por qué tú estás despierto antes que yo? , y además, ya estás vestido.

—Te desperté hace rato, mujer —le dijo, Shikamaru, sentándose cerca de ella—, pero no me hiciste caso, pareciera como si anoche te hubieses caído al trago.

—Anoche, no tomé nada.

—Lo sé, mujer, lo sé.

Temari bajo la mirada y se quedó pensativa.

—¿Te pasa algo, mujer? —preguntó, el pelinegro, tomándole la mano.

El moreno miraba atento a su mujer, hasta que ésta lentamente alzó su rostro.

—Shikamaru, yo…—susurró, Temari, con su voz entrecortada y sus ojos acuosos —, yo tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Es algo malo?, no me asustes, mujer —Shikamaru, apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposa, mientras con su otra mano, secó las dos lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—No… —musitó, Temari, negando con el rostro, y luego sonrió aunque sus ojos aún estaban vidriosos—. Es una buena noticia.

Al pelinegro le volvió el alma al cuerpo; en esa fracción de segundos, ya se le habían pasado más de doscientas ideas por su cabeza, pero éstas fueron desechadas, al momento que la rubia dijo que era una buena nueva; por lo que simplemente la miró con expectación.

—Estoy embarazada.

El moreno se quedó pasmado, y luego de unos segundos, reaccionó.

—Estás segura, mujer.

—Sí, me hice dos test de embarazo y salieron positivo.

Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre la rubia y la abrazó con fuerza, estaba tan feliz con la noticia, que ya se imaginaba un mini vago durmiendo en cualquier parte o una mini problemática haciendo berrinches por cualquier cosa. Enseguida cortó el abrazo, para tomar a su mujer por el rostro, y la besó con dulzura.

—Mujer, me haces tan feliz con la noticia —acotó alegre y emocionado, Shikamaru, luego de separar su boca de los labios de su mujer —, ¿y cuándo te enteraste?

—El miércoles en la mañana.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me lo contaste ese mismo día?

La rubia rápidamente se separó de su marido, secó bruscamente sus lágrimas y lo miró con odio.

—Te lo iba a contar ese mismo día en la noche —espetó molesta, la rubia—, pero tú te la diste de galán con la zorra colorina.

Shikamaru, la miró desconcertado, pero a los pocos segundos comprendió que todos esos cambios repentinos de humor, así como la acentuación de algunos rasgos de su personalidad, como también la aparición de otras características que nunca antes había visto, eran causados por las hormonas, las cuales tenía bastante alteradas, producto del embarazo.

El moreno sonrió con sutileza y se acercó nuevamente a su mujer.

—Temari, mi amor —acotó, el pelinegro, tomándole ambas manos y jugándosela a la psicológica—, anoche ya zanjamos ese asunto. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por el bebé que viene en camino. No debes alterarte, ya que el bebé lo absorbe todo.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida, pero enseguida cambio su semblante a uno de arrepentida. Ésta cerró los ojos, haciendo caer dos lágrimas por su rostro.

—He sido una mala madre —susurró acongojada, la rubia.

Shikamaru ya no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente la abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

—Tranquila, mujer, no te tomes tan apecho mis palabras —se atrevió hablar, el moreno, con dulzura—, somos padres primerizos, de a poco iremos aprendiendo.

Temari cortó el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió como siempre lo hace.

—Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, Shikamaru.

—No es paciencia, problemática, es amor —respondió, el pelinegro, con cara de idiota enamorado —. Ahora, levántate y arréglate, que tenemos que ir almorzar.

—Voy a bañarme, me arregló y salimos a almorzar —voló como flecha, Temari, rumbo al baño—. Tengo que comer para alimentar a mi bebé.

El moreno sonrió de lado, por lo veloz que su mujer se levantó.

—Shikamaru, ¿me vas ayudar a jabonarme la espalda? —espetó coqueta, la rubia desde la puerta del baño.

—Por Kami, mujer, tú no cambias.

—Pues, te lo perdiste —espetó molesta, Temari, y azotó la puerta.

—Tsk, problemática.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? , espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana y no se olviden de comentar, que esto siempre me motiva y me alegra el alma.**

 **Abrazos.**


End file.
